


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Dialogue Light, F/M, Female Tony Stark, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rescue, Shameless Smut, True Mates, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, more Winter Soldier then Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toni would look back on the situation later and facepalm at the events leading up to it all, but there would be no way in hell she’d regret it.So it started with Toni having been out on a business trip. One of the few times she’d decided to leave the suit at the tower because surely nothing could happen in twenty-four hours, right? Wrong.She’d been drugged and dragged off to who knows where by some splinter group of HYDRA.Why exactly had they targeted her of all people?Toni honestly couldn’t answer that question.Whatever they did want, they were waiting to tell her after beating her some because other than that they hadn’t spoken a word to her directly.Which—rude.She was their prisoner, the least they could do was tell her why.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 427
Collections: Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> A short one. I'm ehhh about it, but I feel it's good enough to post.
> 
> It's one hell of a first meeting lol.
> 
> Their both pretty doped up on pheromones but are consenting, so if any feels like perhaps a dubious tag is necessary, let me know.

Toni would look back on the situation later and facepalm at the events leading up to it all, but there would be no way in hell she’d regret it.

So it started with Toni having been out on a business trip. One of the few times she’d decided to leave the suit at the tower because surely nothing could happen in twenty-four hours, right? _Wrong_.

She’d been drugged and dragged off to who knows where by some splinter group of HYDRA.

Why exactly had they targeted her of all people?

Toni honestly couldn’t answer that question.

Whatever they did want, they were waiting to tell her after beating her some because other than that they hadn’t spoken a word to her directly.

Which— _rude_.

She was their prisoner, the least they could do was tell her why.

Toni was _plenty_ sure nothing was broken, just badly bruised and bleeding… but then again, her head was pounding and she could be missing something.

It was the sound of gunfire and bodies hitting the ground that stirred her attention. Toni licked her lips, shoulders protesting as she wiggled but all she succeeded in doing was swinging. Her toes barely touched the ground, she’d lost most of the feeling in her arms because of how long they had been suspended above her head.

She groaned but as the gunfire got closer and closer, her nervousness grew—she’d know if it was the Avengers. They were a group, the fighting style symbolised that—this just sounded like…

Like just one person.

The door was kicked open and Toni’s breath caught. Her senses flooded with— _mine_.

That was all her jumbled thoughts could form: _hers_.

Toni had spent twenty-six years single because she had no desire to find an Alpha. She didn’t want one, no matter how many tried to worm their way in.

JARVIS had always taken great pleasure in scaring them off for her.

But… _this Alpha_.

Every movement the Alpha took stalking towards her was hypnotic. Each step was purposeful and predatory and Toni swallowed roughly and clenched her legs together—that shouldn’t be as fucking hot as it was. But the air of danger, violence and show of impossible strength was doing something for her.

But fuck if part of her wasn’t relieved—she didn’t have to ward off unwanted attention if this Alpha claimed her—this Alpha could simple stare others into backing down and that had the tell-tale tightening in her gut.

A mask obscured the lower half of his face, dark hair hung loose and powerful shoulders remained squared, the pose reminded her of a soldier.

Deadly, purposeful, focused.

All of that was locked onto her with a single-minded intensity it left her breathless in anticipation.

The Alpha’s eyes, a steel-blue, bore into hers before they immediately tracked her body searching. His brows furrowed into rage as a severe low growl escaped his chest at the state she was in. She couldn’t resist the keen that made its way from her mouth.

One moment she was still strung up then the next she was on her knees, legs having given out after the Alpha had broken her cuffs.

The Alpha knelt and Toni sucked in a breath to gather and commit to memory his scent: leather, gun oil, and something that made her think of crisp refreshing air of winter. She leaned into it, eyes drooping as she felt like she could get high off his scent alone. A soft pleased purr vibrated from her chest.

The hand that settled against her neck, thumb lightly grazing her jaw, was cool and metal. Toni’s fuzzy mind tremored excitedly at the knowledge as she titled her head, offering her neck to the Alpha.

_Claim me, claim me, claim me, claim me, **claim me, Alpha.**_

The fingers stroked skin and the Omega could smell the satisfaction rolling off the dangerous Alpha in waves. “Mine.”

Her purr kicked up several notches and she shuffled closer. _Yes, yours!_

She mewled when he buries his face into her neck, she was disappointed that he still wore the mask—she wanted him to claim her!

She nuzzled her nose into his neck in return and he groaned happily, but he snapped to attention at the sound of approached feet. He snarled, turned and shielded her form as the two HYDRA agents stormed into the room. They were no match for her Alpha as before they could even set their sights firmly on them, he’d shot them dead.

Her gut clenched and she could feel the slick escape as she purred louder—her Alpha was willing to protect her, even killing others to do that, the _perfect_ Alpha.

“Alpha.” She sighed blissfully as he swooped her up into his arms, she ducked back to his neck and was quite content to remain there. His rumble vibrated through his chest and she snuggled into it.

They walked through hallways and past lots of bloody bodies before their exit, none of which Toni cared about—only Alpha mattered. The cool night air was fresh in her lungs in comparison to the stale and damp air in the HYDRA base.

But now that they were out—

“Alpha.” She tugged at his hair softly to get his attention, a needy whine escaping. “Alpha, please. _Need_.”

She met the steel-blue with blown pupils. He leaned down and nuzzled her jaw. “Soon, Omega. Not safe. Sleep."

She mewled lightly in protest but her body agreed with the Alpha—yes, sleep would be best. She was quite tired too. Must sleep. Will make Alpha happy.

She yawned and settled down.

* * *

The scent of the Alpha, the brush of cool and metal fingers roused her. She stretched out in a cat-like manner as she blinked awake.

Her Alpha was crouched next to the mattress she was laying on. She smiled sleepily. “Alpha.” She reached out, happy now that his mask was gone and she could see his face. Her Alpha’s face sparked something in the back of her mind but was far too doped out on her Omega pheromones to be able to place what that was.

“Omega.” He rumbled in return, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against hers before moving to her jaw. She sighed and wiggled closer, offering her neck once more. “Alpha.”

A tongue trailed along her jaw, down her throat to her gland, she mewled happily titling her head even further— _yes, yes!_

Toni hardly noticed the flesh hand sneaking up the other side of her neck to adjust her that bit more and—he bit down.

The flood of heat that hit her gut had the Omega keening, trembling as she clenched her legs together. “Alpha!”

A growl and suddenly she was on her back with her Alpha on top of her. She latched onto his shoulders and purred, legs falling apart so he could settling between them.

He sucked and lapped at the claim mark. “Mine.”

“Yours!” Toni nodded eagerly and wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. “Alpha, need. Need Alpha, need Alpha’s knot.”

A snarl and her shirt was gone, ripped from her person and Toni panted, purr loud and pleased at the show of superior strength. Her trousers followed but the Omega didn’t care—she needed her Alpha, need him to fill her up!

She scrambled to grab his tactile vest, tugging until she found the buckles and shoved it off his shoulders. The sounds they made in their tussle was pure animalistic—the pair lost to their second genders completely.

Neither cared about any sort of foreplay—she needed him inside her, need her Alpha to knot her and he needed to claim his Omega so thoroughly that he filled her up and left no doubt to others that _she was his._

And when he finally slid in, Toni arched up, eyes rolling back as she cried out. “YES!”

Her Alpha groaned just as happily—and wasn’t that satisfying knowing you were sating your Alpha?

A deep and swallow first thrust sent her scooting up the mattress. She mewled, arms wrapping around his shoulders, legs locking around his waists. He was quick to find his rhythm, an unrelenting pace that had Toni’s toes curling, back arching and walls quivering.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fu—ahhhhck_!” Her eyes rolled, nails digging as deep as possible as she locked up. He choked softly, pace faltering but only for a moment and suddenly she was on top. His hands held her hips, her hands firmly against his chest as he thrust up sharply into her.

She attempted to meet the pace, her movements sloppy, to boneless from her intensive orgasm. All Toni can do is throw her head up and cry out in ecstasy.

Feeling the first catch of his knot caught her by surprise, she squeezed down on it and she grinned as she got that soft choking sound again.

As the knot continued to catch, growing with each fast, hard, and brutal thrust, Toni was worked toward her second orgasm.

His knot caught, he pulled her down to meet his thrust sharply and the stimulation and manhandling _threw_ her over the edge. Her walls clenched down on the expanding knot. Her Alpha snarled, hips arching off the mattress in pleasure.

As Toni slowly came around from cloud nine, she was aware she was laying against her Alpha’s chest. She nuzzled the defined chest, sighing happily at the feeling of her Alpha’s release coating her insides.

His arms around her tightened. “Omega.” He hummed softly, returning the nuzzling. He dragged his nose across her forehead, drawing a deep inhale to take in their mixing scents. Toni kneaded, more than delighted to stay where she was even once the knot has deflated.

She was gonna take him home and show her Rhodey her strong Alpha. She hoped her brother got along with him; she thinks they will. Rhodey was just as protective, so if there was anything they’d have in common, it would be that.

Purring, Toni blissfully allowed herself to succumber to a well-deserved nap.


End file.
